Call of the Wolf
by KatieSky12
Summary: Moving into her backwards village, Ayumi had to adjust to the ways of the villagers. Just as she was turning her crumbling life around, animals began to turn up half-eaten. Now with a hunting party in search of a wild animal. What will she do when one trap set up had trapped a well.. It's certainly isn't bear. Ame/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! This is my Wolf-Children, AmeXOC story. It is based about five years after. I'm having Ame be 14 years old when I left, okay? This is loosely based on the movie. It isn't the same village as the one in the movie, okay? There is another village on the other side of the mountain. Um what else? Oh. I have a one-shot that will be put up soon which is basically another and quicker told of this story. I might change it to make it much more 'dramatic' **_

_**A special thanks to my wonderful beta. Phantomworks. Thanks^^**_

Chapter 1

The sun was blazing this day; beating harshly down on the travelers that wandered around underneath it. Sweaty villagers worked at their crops in the countryside. The country land itself was beautiful; long rolling green hills, where nature can live freely without any dirty humans to destroy it. Green stretched as far as the eye could see. Lone deer and sheep stood in the fields and jungles and mountains littered everywhere.

A lone moving bus drove down one of its many rocky roads towards a cut off from the outside by mountains, this village stood in the middle of nowhere. The villagers themselves were almost backwards. Instead of the normal fashion stores and supermarkets, they had small food markets with hand-me-down stores.

A small brunette woman stared out of the moving bus window, her long caramel hair hanging over her milky shoulders, and framing her cherry shaped face. Two parts of hair curled around her cheeks,coma framing her forest green eyes. Dressed in a worn-out white summer dress with purple ribbons around the waist and stopped just above her knees, she would have looked like an angel if it wasn't for the old, straw hat that sat on her brown locks.

The girl was short for her age, 4'8" and undeveloped in certain places as well. The only thing she actually liked about her petite body was the fact that her skin never got burnt by the sun. She wasn't exactly popular either. In high school, she was actually one of the 'losers', outcasts without many friends. In her experience, that meant sitting at the back of the class, and drawing on her jeans. One of the few reasons why she wasn't good around people, was because her mother thought it was best that she'd go live with her grandmother.

Now, she loved her grandmother, she really did. She'd come out to this backwards village every summer when she was a young girl to see her, but now she was turning 19 . She found it depressing that the only way her mother could handle her was to ship her off to her grandmother, despite the fact that)she hadn't done anything. After high school, she had kept to herself, locking herself way in her bedroom and only coming out for food and drink or to go to work. Really, her mother always was a drama queen.

Blinking, the girl grunted as the bus hit a rock, making everyone inside bounce in their sets. Sighing, she gently straightened out her white dress and stood up, moving to exit the bus at her stop. Holding her trusty suitcase, the girl stood, watching with glassy eyes as the bus drove down the road. After what felt like years, the girl ripped her green gaze from where the bus disappeared to observe her surroundings.

A cross walk, she gazed at the many different trees, all ranging from light brown to dark green leaves and trunks. Some were familiar, others not. The brunette observed the yellow rocks on the ground before letting out another tiresome sigh. She began to step over the small rocks, not caring if her brown shoes got dirty.

It didn't take the girl long before she reached the gate to the village, though she did feel a little off walking there. She felt as if something had been watching her from the trees, but she couldn't see anything so she shrugged it off without a care.

Gazing out at the familiar village, she couldn't help but noticed the familiar and beautiful mountain in the back of the village. It was one of the best things in the village. It had a small water fall that circled around the rocky hill. Not only the water but the mountain also had flowers and a few trees. It stood high and mighty overlooking the village. It's rumored in the village that the spirit of the mountain protects the them. That it was only because of the guardian that lived on it that the mountain and its village had survived for so long.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, the girl rubbed her eyes and let out a soft yawn. Rolling her right shoulder, the girl began her small journey through the village towards her small grandma's hut at the back, close to the mountain forest.

"Grandma!" She called, sliding the doors open and peering inside. "Grandma! I'm here." She blinked, closing the door gently behind her. The family home looked small on the outside but was actually pretty big on the inside, with polished brown floors and creamy white walls that had flower patterns. An old grandfather's clock stood at the end of the hallway. She stood in the door way surrounded by different coloured coats hanging up on racks. A white china dog stood at the foot of the door with shoes circling it.

"Ah." A soft voice hummed. A somewhat old but yet young looking woman stood at the end of the hallway. She was taller than the girl only with creamy white hair that curled around her neck, with light amber high lights. Some thought it was dyed, but it was actually nature only her white hair used to be dirty blond when she was younger. The woman was beautiful for her age, dressed in a light blue kimono with moon patterns.

A kind smile slid across her face as she walked up to the younger girl and placed her old hands onto her shoulders.

"My-My. Ayumi. Look how you've grown." She smiled brightly at Ayumi who shifted her weight onto her other foot. "Last time we spend time together, you was this big."

Ayumi tilted her head. She gazed down as her grandmother made a hand sign. Last time Ayumi had visited her grandmother, she had just turned 13 years old. Now it seems like it was such a long time ago. Forcing a smile, Ayumi nodded, her luscious hair bouncing at her movement.

"Hai. Sorry Grandmother, I would have came, to visit you before, but I was too busy with High School." She half-lied. She had been busy with school, but she also didn't really want to return to this boring village.

Ayumi remembered returning from spending a long summer in the village. For 13 years, she only had one friend, Megumi, who had asked her about her summer. It was also that summer she lost her only friend. Megumi thought it was babyish for a girl her age to spend endless summers with her grandmother, it was stupid.

Ayumi thought it was _normal_ to grow up spending time with her family.

Ayumi blinked and rubbed her forehead. Opening her green eyes, the girl rolled over in her bed. She had been there almost a week now and she found herself thinking back on her first day arriving in the village. The brunette laid in bed, arm over her head as she stared blankly up at the roof of her bedroom. Five minutes later and her clock alarm rang. Sighing, Ayumi reached out of her purple blanket to switch off her alarm, tilting her head to look at the clock.

Green eyes widening, the brunette sat up. "Not again!" She gasped, kicking the blankets off her small body and leaping out of the bed and rushing around her bedroom to get ready.

On her second day, Ayumi had paid a small visit to the small family that lived down the road. She remembered visiting them when she was a small child. Cho Aiko was a beautiful young woman who worked in the nursery in the village. Cho had offered her a job working with the young children of the village. Ayumi had jumped for it. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but the girl had been worried about working out here. She couldn't see herself out in the field with other farmers.

Throwing off her blue night shirt, since it was so hot out here she had been going to bed in just a blue shirt. Tugging on her favourite light-red high-collar button-up shirt and white skirt, she ran down the hallway, hopping. After almost falling over a few times, she made it to the kitchen.

"Morning Ayumi." Her grandmother said, sipping tea as she sat at the kitchen table. She watched with amusement as her granddaughter ran into the room, grabbing things. "Oh really dear. Why bother setting the clock in the first place?"

Ignoring her playful comment, Ayumi grabbed her backpack and quickly threw a few books into it before running towards the doors. "Got to go."

"To bad you don't have time to eat." The older woman joked, picking up her toast and placing it to her mouth. "Hmm. It's delicious."

Ayumi whined, running out the kitchen door and then pocking her head back in. "That's just mean, Grandma." She huffed. With that said, the hazelnut head girl ran from the house, jumping over the small wall that surrounded the property. She ran down a rocky hill, her snickers hitting the ground as she went and her long hair tied back trailing along behind her.

Jumping through a few bushes, the girl grunted as her white skirt got caught in some branches Tugging them off, she quickly dusted her skirt down before looking around. She blushed at the giggling children watching her, all dressed in sailor uniforms and were making their way to middle school on the other side of the village. Finding herself getting even more red, the girl quickly brushed it off and bolted.

"Aww man!" Ayumi sighed after she had tripped, her small shoe falling off. Hopping around, the girl whined as a young boy and his sister walked past her, herding the village sheep. She twirled around, trying to keep her sock-clad foot from the ground. "Come on, come on!" She muttered to herself before grinning when the last sheep ran past. Hopping as fast as she could, she quickly pulled her sneaker on and carried on her difficult journey through the village.

Ayumi let out a soft sigh of relief as the nursery came into view. It was a small building with a pink roof and white bricks. Knowing full well that she was late, the small girl peeked her head through the doors. Children's coats hung on racks, showing that yes, she had missed the morning assembly. Cussing quietly to herself, the brunette slipped in. She crawled down the hallway to avoid Cho, knowing she'd get anearful.

"Ayumi-chan? What are you doing?" Came an innocent voice as the brunette crawled into a classroom, gently closing the door behind her. Jumping, the girl looked up at a small boy with bright blue eyes and sun kissed hair. His blue eyes twinkled with confusion.

"Shhhh." She mumbled, placing a finger to her lips.

"Ayumi. We all can see you sneaking in. Just get to work."

Eyes widening, the brunette leaped to her feet, her face bright red. "O-Oh. Hai." She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her. She found herself blushing brighter as all the 5 and 6 years olds around her giggled and mumbled about their classes supporter being funny.

"I hate my life."

~#~#~

Ayumi grunted, her head ducked forward. "It's not fair. First, I have a bad morning and then everyone laughs at me in class." She pouted, walking along side Cho. The older woman smiled down at her, letting out a soft laugh.

"Try getting here on time tomorrow." She commented, patting the shorter girl on the head. Cho was happily married and had a baby named Akiko. Sadly, the young woman was also the closest to her age at 23. Everyone else was either too old or too young. Sometimes, Ayumi couldn't believe the other was 23, married and a mother. She couldn't imagine herself married or a mother. There's that and the fact she had no luck with men.

Ever since school, she had never had much luck with men.

Most boys thought she was too plain or simply ugly, so she gave up. Secretly, she had been thinking of turning to the other sex but quickly pushed that thought away when she noticed she didn't find girls at all attractive. Ayumi had a hard time believing somebody was out there for her. Her grandmother used to say "There's always somebody out there for everyone." Apparently, her Grandma likes to think that when somebody is born, another person is born elsewhere in the world, a soul mate. Ayumi thought it was complete and utter bull. She didn't believe in love at first sight or soul mates. She had no faith in love what so ever.

Kicking a rock out of her way, Ayumi grumbled. "Why me? Why is all these bad things happening to me?" She huffed, crossing her arms. Not only did she have a bad morning, she also lost her lunch and her three students had ran off more than once.

Cho titled her head with a playful smile, "Well. Maybe it's some kind of weird sign?" She offered, chuckling at the expression that overcame the younger girl's face, "Like, your life is going to get a whole lot worse."

"Gee." Ayumi muttered, flickering a lone strand of hair from her face, "That makes me feel a _whole_ lot better." She muttered, smiling and shoving Cho who squealed and shoved her back, starting a shove-game between the two young women.

The two woman laughed as they walked across the bridge, leaving the main part of the village and entering the outlands. Suddenly Cho stopped, Ayumi titled her head to see a group of the men of the village gathering together.

"What's going on?" She asked, tilting her head in thought.

Cho glanced at Ayumi, "I don't know."

She shrugged and rushed up to them. She placed her arms around on man who Ayumi figured was her husband. Ayumi ran up behind them and peered over their shoulders. Her eyes widen and she paled.

"Again?" Cho mumbled, glancing back at Ayumi, "This is the third time this week."

One of the man nodded, crossing his arms. "Maybe we have a bear or something…" He muttered, looking up at the woods.

Ayumi stared down at the corpse of a dead cow laid across the grass. Said grass was now stained a red musty colour. She blinked a little, noticing that some of the cow was missing. It was almost like something had come along and took a bite out of it into it. Gulping, the brunette slowly raised her gaze to the forest.

"What are you going to do?" Cho asked softly, looking at the villagers. It was quiet but for the soft sound of the crickets before one male spoke.

"We're going to hunt it."

_**Review-Review! I really want to know what you thought. Suggestions welcome. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I'm so glad you guys like it^^ I hope you like the new chapter, also keep an eye out for my oneshort. Should be up soon :)**_

_**A special thanks to my wonderful beta. Phantomworks. Thanks^^**_

Chapter 2

"Grandma? Has this village ever had fanged animals before?" Ayumi asked softly, playing with her food. She hadn't eaten all day, which is strange for somebody like her, who doesn't stop pigging out on high sugar stacks. It was just that the thought of something blood-thirsty hiding out in the dark forests outback put an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Embarrassingly enough, she had actually fallen asleep at work and had a nightmare. A nightmare, that's right. Something she hadn't had since she was stupid and decided to watch the Ring by herself.

She was such a stupid girl. She had ended up sleeping in her mother's bed for the next few weeks.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Her Grandmother spoke breaking Ayumi's train of thought. The older woman spoke without much thought, gently tapping her spoon against her plate before it sunk in. Blinking her old eyes, the woman frowned deeply and looked up with an a weary expression.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side to observe her granddaughter, "You know, you asked me the same question when you were younger."

Scratching like her head in a very _un_lady-like Faison 'fashion, Ayumi pouted and shrugged, doing an anime sweat drop.

Don't remember." She said bluntly before huffing as her attention quickly travelled up to the brown curl hanging in the middle of her face. As if she was a child again, Ayumi began to blow it out of the way, only to have it fall straight back in the same position.

Clearly amused with her childish granddaughter, the older woman gently placed her chopsticks down and folded her arms across the table.

"No surprise there. You were only 10 years old. You used to play out in the forest a lot." She explained with a nostalgic twinkle in her old eyes and just as she had that dopy smile on her face, it changed into a frown. "But then one day you ran back in; reaked out, saying that you saw a large dog." She sighed, staring at her granddaughter who stared back just as tensely before the woman burst into laughter, fanning herself, "It's funny because we never get animals like that down here."

Ayumi stared blankly at her grandmother, another anime sweat-drop appearing on the back of her head. Feeling cheated by her own grandmother, the girl scowled and stuck her tongue out before speaking to herself while tapping her chopsticks against her plate.

"A large dog?" Ayumi thought, a frown appearing onto her face as she tilted her head.

"I'm not hungry." Ayumi suddenly spoke, standing up fast and knocking over her chair. Flinching as her chair made a loud smacking sound, the girl bowed with her hands together and embarrassingly settled her chair right before speed walking out of there. Blushing a bright red colour, she heard her loveable grandmother laughing once more.

Pouting, her green eyes glared lightly down at her moving feet. The girl thought about her grandmother being so, well loose and that, in her option, wasn't right. She only broke out of thought when she entered her room and found herself staring at her open window, watching as the curtains blow gently in the wind.

"Is it possible that we can have foxes?" Ayumi thought, watching the material. Shaking her head, the girl speed walked towards her window. Climbing onto her bed, she leaned out the window to grab the handle when another thought hit her, "Or maybe…Wolfs?"

Her attention was suddenly drawn up at to the large glowing moon. She stared, halfway out the window at the shining moon, silently commenting on how beautiful it was. Suddenly it was as if her brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted.

Around her, everything was in fast-forward while she was motionless in the center of it all, listening silently to a loud sound that echoed off around her. She could feel her own heart beat speed up as that single sound filled her small bed room and as quickly as it came, it was gone again.

Ayumi breathed deeply. She blinked and snapped herself out of whatever trance she was in and slammed the window, half worrying that the glass might break and half scared.

Her big green eyes stared through the glass, her chest tightening before she whimpered and shook her head. She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes until she saw nothing but sparkles. She tried to sit down, but it was more like a stumble that left her in a trembling heap on the bed.

And after what seemed hours, Ayumi uncurled herself and crawled under her blankets, only one thought on her mind. A thought that worried her greatly.

"W-Was…was that a wolf howl?" She bit her bottom lip hard and began to taste the sharp taste of coppery blood as her hands tugged the sheets around her small petit body.

"Was it a wolf in the forest?"

~#~#~

The tingling feeling of pins and needles ran up and down her back. She let out a troubled groan and allowed her eye to open. She stared blankly ahead of her. The pins and needles tingled from her toes to her fingers as her green eyes slid closed and opened once more.

Ayumi shifted, only to find that her body felt heavy, like she had a heavy impact sometime during the night and it didn't take long for the nights memories to come flowing back. She had fallen out of bed more then once, but not more the six. She refuses to say the true number.

Grunting to herself, she winced as she pushed her body up, still feeling half asleep. Her legs stretched wide out in a 'v' shape. She watched her toes and wiggled them before turning her head and noticing she had woken up because she had fallen out of bed...again. Letting out a troubled and embarrassed sound, Ayumi flopped her head forward into her hand after getting a glimpse of her alarm clock.

"I'm definitely not a morning person."

Sitting in the middle of her room in her button up pajamas, Ayumi let out a tired yawn and rubbed her eyes before deciding to remove her ass from her wooden floor. Stretching out her arms and making a soft groaning sound as she stretched as high as she could, the girl turned her attention onto her mirror and almost had a heart attack.

Gripping her hair brush, she puffed out her cheeks and glared at the rat nest she called hair. Mouthing out a 'you're going down' to amuse herself, Ayumi ran into the fearsome and rough battle she likes to call brushing her hair.

Grinning in victory, Ayumi put on something simple-knee length red dress. Quickly patting down her skirt, the girl walked down the hallway and glanced in the kitchen. Sticking her tongue out as she walked past and ignoring her grandmothers taunts, the girl began to make her way to the nursery.

"Late again?" Cho rolled her eyes, watching as the brunette entered the room. Said brunette shrugged innocently at her with a strained smile. Sighing once more, Cho shook her head, "Never mind." She muttered, holding out Ayumi's time table.

The light head girl read over today's lesson before returning her attention to Cho.

"Arts and crafts? Making Valentine cards? It isn't even Valentine's Day..." She chuckled, amused with the older woman's thinking and silently adding, 'That's going to go down well, isn't it?'

"Oh, shove it." Cho smirked, crossing her arms and turning to enter her office. Ayumi watched with a small smile. She giggled to herself and turned to enter her own class room.

The room itself was rather large with light pink walls and, purple carpets, and white tables with blue chairs. Today, she noted she had four students, all of which sat around the middle table. Ayumi observed each one and checked them off the list.

Nagisa. The small girl had short brown hair with large blue eyes and was dressed in a white and pink dress. Joshua. The boy from yesterday with sun-kissed hair and blue eyes and was dressed in jean shorts and a striped shirt and lastly, the twins, Minko and Miuen. Minko had long raven hair with brown eyes, and was dressed in a deep blue dress while her younger twin had short, messy hair and was dressed in a red sweater with jeans.

Smiling, Ayumi walked towards the group and bent down, "Do I smell cookies?" She asked, observing the red and white heart-shaped cookies in front of one student. Ayumi smiled at the cute design that had mint sweets stuck in the middle, surrounded with pink frosting.

"You sure do~" Nagisa sang, kicking her plump legs. Her short brown hair bounced as she stuck another mint sweet onto a cookie with pink frosting before looking up with a big, toothy smile, "They're for Hikaru-kun.." She giggled, scratching her small head.

Minko looked up and pouted. She snorted softly and shook her head.

"Hikaru-kun doesn't count Nagisa-chan. He's your brother." She sighed, almost dramatically which Ayumi found amusing since they're all around six years old.

Nagisa bit her bottom lip and turned away with a small frown. Patting her on the head, Ayumi smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. "And I'm sure he'll love it." She said and laughed at the big, toothy smile the smaller girl sent her. Turning her attention onto Joshua who was sitting quietly working, she glanced down at the paper in his hands and chuckled at his expression, "What are you making?"

Jumping, the blonde looked up almost shyly, "I'm making a card..." He mumbled timidly and looked back at his card, troubled.

Ayumi blinked and walked around to his side. She observed the flower on the papar paper and patted him on the head, "You're doing a create great job."

"Really? Thanks. I want to make one for Haruhi-chan. She's my best friend..." Joshua stated, before he turned to pick up another colour.

"Looks like a very special card." Ayumi said, watching the blonde colour in another petal before he looked up with another troubled look on his face.

"But it needs something else..." He sighed, trailing off and holding up a sticker pack "And I don't think she likes bug stickers..."

Humming, the older woman turned to look around the table before her eyes flashed. "How about mint sweets? Here." She placed the mint sweet into Joshua's hand, said boy looked down at it before using pink frosting to stick it down.

Grinning, Joshua squealed gleeful, "Ha...Ah..It worked!"

Peering over his shoulder, Miuen observed the card before frowning slightly, "Really girly.."

"Haruhi is a girl..."

Ruffling her hair, Ayumi walked along the rocky road. She couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"Young children are cute~" She sang to herself, commenting on the fact Joshua obviously has a small crush on his best friend. It was adorable.

That afternoon she had Haruhi in her class and, surprise, surprise, she wanted to make a card for Joshua. It was compete and utterly adorable. Laughing out loud to herself, Ayumi ran her hand through her hair once more.

"Hmm. Children are so amusing." She sighed, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Ayumi turned to look up at the sunset that was shining from her left. Orange, pink, and yellow shined brightly across the lands. She couldn't help but smile brightly up at it. It was truly beautiful, a wonderful ending to a wonderful day. Laughing and snorting, Ayumi fanned her head, "Damn I'm cheesy."

"Ayumi!" The girl jolted in surprise. She blinked in confusion before realizing the voice came from behind her. Looking behind herself, Ayumi blinked once more in confusion as Cho ran up to her, leaning over hands on knees and panting for air.

"What's wrong?"

Raising her gaze, the older woman gasped and placed her hand onto her chest in hopes to calm her beating heart before speaking.

"You didn't hear?" She asked, almost excited, "They got it!" She gasped, clapping her hands together gently, "Well, they didn't _get_ it, but they injured the animal. They placed out a trap! And it went off!"

"…" Ayumi blinked furiously before she slowly placed her hands onto Cho's shoulders and gently pushed her back. Muttering lightly about the woman stepping into her personal bubble and, she crossed her arms and processed the information. Just as the words sank in, memories of last night flowed in and she found herself sweating and her stomach twisting as she realized that howl might have been from pain, not of singing to the moon, "O-Oh…r-really?"

"Yeah! Not long now until we catch the beast."

Ayumi watched her friend. She never knew the other could be this, well, blood thirsty. Licking her top lip, Ayumi breathed softly and forced a strained smile. "Err..Well it's late…" She mumbled, trailing off a little and turning to face the direction her home was in, "See you later."

Watching her feet and finding her stomach dropping with each foot step, Ayumi breathed deeply, trying desperately to keep her wandering mind from turning to the possibility that an injured wolf was hidden out in the deep and dark forest. Finding her stomach twist once more, she whimpered and placed hands onto it and groaned.

Staring up at her home, the brunette felt herself shrinking. Suddenly, she became so aware that her home was so big and she was, so small. Rubbing her bare arms with a troubled frown, the girl stepped into the home, petting the china white dog on the head. She looked around, noting it was dark. That the lights were off.

"Grandma?" Ayumi called, closing the doors behind her. "Grandma?" She frowned, walking down the long hallways and into the kitchen. She scanned the empty room, searching for any signs of her beautiful grandmother only to find a small note. Reading it quickly, the girl tilted her head.

Raising her eyebrows, the girl snorted in amusement with a small smile, rolling her eyes she placed the note down, "Gone down to Miss Ush."

Laughing softly to herself, Ayumi turned her attention to the window. Her smile faded as the howl replayed in her head sending shudders down her petite body. Sniffing to herself, she couldn't shake the feeling that the howl was an cry of pain. It had to be.

Sighing, she raised her eyes and she found herself staring tensely at the glowing white moon. It enchanted her; called out to her.

Breathing softly, Ayumi shivered and closed her eyes. She frowned and rubbed them before opening them once more, laughing softly to herself about having a freak supernatural experience. Turning to gaze back out the window, Ayum finally decided.

She was going outside.

She wasn't sure why, but she felt as if she had too. So, dressed in her red dress and wellingtons, the girl ever so slowly pulled the back door open and shuddered as a blast of cold air hit her face. She just had an overpowering feeling that she had to enter the forest out back, which is actually very scary at night. The brunette started to have second thoughts, but pushed on as the pulling in her heart became intense.

Green eyes flicked up to gaze up at the mountain. She watched silently as she carefully dancing around the branches and roots, stepping around the unwanted things all over the ground. She glances down at the traps laid out.

"Whoa. They're going all out…" She thought, flinching when one trap suddenly snapped shut. Ayumi watched the trap, relived that no animal was around to set that one off. Wiping her forehead, Ayumi returned to the difficult *task* and getting through the forest without falling over, something nearly impossible for somebody as clumsy as she was.

Rubbing her arms from the chills, Ayumi reached out and grabbed a branch only to cry out when it snapped and sent her tumbling down with a soft thump. Groaning, mentally cussing to the 'god' watching her, Ayumi sat up on her knees and picked on a lone brown lock only to wince in disgust at the mud that clung to it.

Rolling her eyes, and annoyed that she'd probably need another battle with her hair brush later, she struggled to stand but was grateful when she did. Resting against a rather large rock, Ayumi glared down at her dirty hands and couldn't help wonder if she was mental for even trying to come out here at this time. Sighing once more, Ayumi blinked when she suddenly became aware of the soft whimpering and snuffles from behind the rock.

Slowly moving around the rock, almost too scared to see what was on the other side, Ayumi shuddered, leaning around the edge to peer at whatever was crying. Eyes widening, her breath stuck in her throat at what she could see. Shimmering in the moon light, with its paw stuck in a metal trap, was a wolf.

A beautiful wolf with grey and bluish-grey fur, raven locks fluttered across his slim body, shimmering in the moon light. The wolf let out a growl, its blue tipped ears standing up on ends, obviously knowing the girl was there. Eyes widening, Ayumi slowly stepped out from behind the rock. She stared blankly at the wolf who stared right back at her with dark brown eyes.

Her green eyes slowly lowered to the trap. Biting her bottom lip, she looked around. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she reached to grab a rather large beefy branch. She grumbled a little about the weight, but bore with it.

Slowly walking towards the wolf, the girl frowned lightly and bent down. She rested the branch down before suddenly tapping the wolf on the nose. Said wolf stared at her, dumfound that she was brave enough to come this close to him.

"How am I supposed to help you if you won't let me?"

The wolf stared back at the woman, his ears twitching unsure of what do. Was this girl mental? Who'd walk straight up to a wolf? So many things ran through his furry head before he became painfully aware of the harsh, sharp pain running up and down his paw. Sighing in defeat, the wolf lowered his head with another warning growl.

Smiling softly, Ayumi stood back up and gripped the branch tightly. "T-This may hurt.." She warned softly before shoving one end of the branch into the trap next to the wolf's paw, she shifted it around and jumped when it suddenly flashed open.

Feeling it open, the wolf growled and pulled his paw away, limping a little and struggled to stay up right. His ears twitched and he growled when the trap shut once more, breaking the stick in the human girl's hands. He watched intensely at the girl before letting out a softer growl. Ducking his head, he let out another sound before throwing his back and let out a bellowing howl. The same one she had heard last night.

Ayumi watched with amazement that such a loud noise could come from such a small animal. She watched silently as the wolf let out another howl before returning its gaze onto her smaller figure. The two stared at eachotehr and after what seemed years, the wolf let out one last growl and spun around before running away. She noticed he moved faster than he should have.

"Ayumi?"

A voice suddenly cut through her train of thoughts. The small girl wasn't sure how long she had stayed in that spot watching the same direction the wolf had run away in. But when she was cut from her thoughts, she noticed her red dress was wet and dirty. Slowly standing up, the girl turned around to see many torches being shined in her at her.

"Yes. I'm here."

_**Review-Review! I really want to know what you thought. Suggestions welcome. **_


End file.
